The Wolf and the witch
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: Meet Scott McCall(16) and Alexandra Halliwell(18) both are gifted both are magical but Alex is Scott's white lighter? Can she keep him from being stupid? Or will it all go down in flames?


Teen Wolf:

Alexandra Prudence Marie Halliwell

Age: 18 (Senior year)

Hair color: Brunette with neon blue high lights

Eye Color: Hazel (Contain some Topaz when she is made)

Race: Wiccan- White Lighter

Powers: All the family's gift, but also has healing and she has been amazing at it all of her life which is her special gift from the elders at her birth as they saw her with Wolves, and copying the powers of others

Family: Leo (Father), Piper (Mother), Chris (Brother-Middle), Wyatt (Brother- Eldest), Aunts and Uncles, Cousins, Scott (Boy Friend, Fiancé, Husband, Children's father), Melissa (Mother in law/ Grandmother of her children), Isabella Evelyn Piper Halliwell (Infant Daughter), and James Scott Halliwell (Infant Son)

Best Friends: Allison, Lydia, Erica (sometimes), Melissa (Like a second mother, and a friend), Scott (BF)

Tattoo: Is religious Affiliation, Cross with strength symbol as the Yin and Yang

Chapter one

Watcher

Alex was now in Beacon hills as she watched him, he was her type handsome, he was really the kind of boy she wanted for herself. Her uncle had arrived to tell her the news of his love life as she was told she would need to know.

"Hello Alex." He said as he walked up to her and she smirked on the hood of her car sitting.

"Hi Uncle Coop." She said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Listen to me sweetie they aren't going to last much longer, and just so you know Derek and Stiles need a quick push together. But for now I want you to know it was decided long ago you two would be as one. Married in a ritual ceremony. The Wiccan Way." He said as she smiled and watched as Allison looked at him.

"I hope you are right uncle Coop I think I am in love at first sight." She said as she felt something go pitter-patter with heart.

"When am I not about love my sweet little niece." He said as Alex smiled and hugged him and then got ready to go talk to him.

She was his white lighter now and that was not going to change her destiny as his lover, or his future mate.

"It's now or Never." She said to her self as she got up and pulled her hair back from her face and looked at him.

"Hello! I'm sorry I'm new and hey aren't you Scott McCall the Cyclone's captain of the lacrosse team?" She asked him as she smiled politely.

"Yeah and you are?" He asked as she smiled at him and looked over to him.

"I am Alexandra Halliwell but most people call me Alex." She said as he walked with her and they began chatting as Allison watched the two talk about Lacrosse.

"So Alex are you coming to the game tonight?" He asked her as she nodded and then grabbed her ring, which was from her mother.

"Oh are you dating someone?" He asked her, as she shook her head no.

"It was my mother's first wedding band she married my dad twice finally realizing he was her soul mate. It was a perfect second wedding for them I have seen the albums." She said as she smiled and then she fiddled with the silver band.

"So welcome to Beacon hills. And I hope to see you tonight." He said as Alex turned and left she would defiantly be at that game.

~But that was now Four Months ago~

It was the day right before school started, Alex had long since moved in with her boyfriend and his mother perfectly happy with that.

"Come on you two time to get to get ready to school!" She sighed and got out of the bed willingly showing off her new tattoo as she did. It was beautiful she had it done by old friend of hers. He was talented and he made her have her own right of passage.

"Still can't believe my tattoo healed." Scott said as Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"I know babe but it won't be long and you can see if Derek can help you because all I can do is heal it." She said as he smirked at her and then she took a shower while he used the bathroom doorway as a workout area which she couldn't lie so was she it was easier than paying for a gym membership but she did at night in a sport's bra and yoga pants till both Scott and Ale wanted to spend some "time" Together in bed.

"At least toss me my clothes my macho man." She said looking at him and kissing him long and hard. As she let her towel fall but then picked it up again. She gave him a kiss again as she pulled it back up picking up her new black dress with red heels and a new necklace his mom got her for her 18th birthday.

"You look hot!" Scott said as she smirked at him, as they got ready. Her dad had driven a car down for her since she had gotten her license a few months ago for Beacon Hills. Her dad had told her it was time to get ready for something big but he didn't know what yet.

"Thanks I'll see you at school." She said as he gave her a kiss good bye.

"I love you." She said as he kissed her again.

"I love you too Alex." He said as they both got to school on time, and she noticed Allison's car in a parking spot next to hers.

"Great." She said as she looked at the spot she sighed and got her jacket out of the car, and her bag. It was senior year for her and junior year for Scott and Stiles.

"Hey I'll see you after English I have got to get to Pre-cal I love you." She said as they kissed for a brief moment and then went to class as fast as they could. Stiles sat beside him and Lydia, which left an open spot. He and Allison were friends seeing as he was dating Alex now.

"Hey." He said to her as she said the same back and then heard the text messages going off.

"Please turn your phones off." Said Ms. Blake as Scott turned off his phone; he always had it on him when it came to being with Alex. He found out over a month ago she was a witch and his white lighter since she healed Stiles and Danni. She was really a great girl once you got to know her. She also had a hand for medicine with out powers. Their was a call that required both of them at the hospital, asap.

"What does your mom need us for?" She asked him as it hit her, Isaac.

"If it is what I think it is we need to go lik now!" She said as he drove to the hospital and watched as her run in and find Melissa McCall.

"What room?" She asked her as she answered and she smelled something fishy with the blind guy.

"Go I'll help Isaac." She said kissing him this time copying the wolf power in case he knew the feeling if anything happened.

"No get the hell away from him!" She said as she threw herself in to the elevator and Scott soon joined her. They fought the wolf and Alex extended her hands using her telekinetic powers to disrupt his movements as he watched her, she took a hold of the guys neck and shoved her wolf nails in to his back but then Derek picked her up off the floor and handed her to Scott.

"She is healing but you need to give her a boost." He was right they took Alex and Isaac back to his old house and put them side my side as Scott kissed her for a moment and gave her quick boost.

"Oh wow." She said as she shot up and about hit Scott in the nose.

"Sorry babe!" She said immediately and held him for a second as Isaac was in need of help.

"I can take it from here, Derek find what you need to find." She said, as he knew she knew now what he was talking about.

"I might need to summon my brothers here as soon as I can we will need the help. This pack isn't playing around Derek and we as the power of three unified can help you. No one can touch us once we have joined hands and Wyatt puts up his shield and so do I." She said as he noticed the shield made of violet magic as she protected Isaac during his healing session with her.

"Isaac it's okay your with me." She said as he mentioned a girl.

"Crap!" Alex said as he watched him for a second and sensed fear, compassion and just worry from him, Empathy was really a sucky power!

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Get your white lighter witch asses down here ASAP!" She cried out to them as they appeared in a masses of orbs.

"What do you need if your cussing so dang loud?" Wyatt asked her as they stared at Isaac. Wyatt was kind of intrigued by him and Alex could tell but she grabbed her older brother.

"He is single you know. And two we need you to help us out here we have an Alpha pack attacking and we need all the magical back up we can get." Alex said as she stared at Scott who nodded and held her waist tight to him.

"Oh and this is Scott he is joining us for family dinner this Friday!" She said as they watched her hold him and they noticed something about the door it was painted and only on one-side some thing was up. Scott began to use his wolf claws to peel the paint away. He looked at Alex as she told her brothers to take a picture and begin looking it up in the book.

"Wyatt I will talk to him go." She said as he nodded to her, Isaac a sweet wolf kid who needed love and Wyatt would give it to him.

"Isaac, can I talk to him alone?" She asked Derek, Scott and Stiles as they all nodded and left she had mentally told Scott it was a thing that devolved at she connected with him.

"Isaac my brother had this instant attraction to you, just like when Scott mated with me his scent was to die for. Still is but then thing is he smelled your scent to him it was like heaven and trust me we have been there. But he is falling in love with you. Let me bring my brother to meet you he would like that." She said as she noticed he was still in his hospital clothes and she told him he could borrow some of Wyatt's old clothes and he agreed.

~At the Manor~

Alex checked her phone it was from Scott.

~Where are you?-Scott~

~Taking Isaac to meet Wyatt, Wyatt has the mating bug just like I did!-Alex~

~Great another couple.- Scott~

~Hey at least isn't my empathy power working it's magic with Stiles and Derek again!-Alex~

"Wyatt can you come down here for a moment?" She called as he came in to the house and she asked him to get some clothing, as he did it was an old red sweater, and a pair of jeans with old sparies, to be honest if she wasn't dating Scott Isaac might be a catch.

"Wyatt come and talk to Isaac." She said as she pulled him away for a second and cast a spell so that Isaac couldn't hear anything for a moment.

"His father abused him, locked him in a freezer if he was bad. Made him feel like he was nothing. Derek bit him to bring him back now it is your turn to make him come out of his shell and be himself. Let him be himself again." She said as she kissed her elder brother on the cheek and left. Orbing back to Scott and he was waiting in the bedroom.

"Aw how did it go?" He asked as he captured her waist as she walked to the mirror to pull her hair in to a bun as Chris orbed in to the room.

"Dammit! Christopher Perry!" She said as he made her breath hard.

"What it isn't unusual for a brother to come and visit his sister to get away from his other sibling who is doing his boyfriend in the next room." Alex couldn't help but laugh. Then Chris knew exactly what happened.

"He was mating with him wasn't he?" He asked her as she smirked, now he was the only one left.

"Let's just say you are the only one left not mated and Stiles has Derek so you are out of luck older brother. But there is another besides my Scotty if you like " She said as he looked at his little sister but is was nothing to be done or said for now she told Chris to go home or go hand with Stiles for a bit. She wanted some time alone with her boyfriend and he knew she'd do anything.

"Come on we have some time to ourselves your mom is working and you and me haven't had a good night alone in a long time." She said as he knew and pulled her in to his arms. She then kissed him lightly, and pulled him in to the bed with her. And she then smiled as he gave her a seductive smile and he pulled her hands back and then noticed she was getting in the mood. But she took the time to let him wiggle her our of her bra and then looked at her and pulled her down and began taking off her tank and jacket.

"God you are still so hot." He said as Alex came over to him and then put her arms on either side of his head.

"Kiss me." She said as he condoned her request. Then pulled her under him making her giggle.

"Oh my god." He said as he pulled her in to his chest and kissed her lightly. Before going for her bra hooks, and then pulling at her jeans.

"Scott!" Came Mrs. McCall's voice.

"Shit!" She said as she pulled her clothes back on quickly in his bathroom and then came down to talk to him.

"Hello Alex I'm surprised you two are still all dressed up and your are perfect my dear." She said as he looked at her and kissed him lightly. Noticing that Scott's pant's were ajar.

"Alright please tell me I didn't catch you two after the fact?" She said as she gave Alex a smirk.

"No right before." She said as he and Alex both looked at him and gave him a smile.


End file.
